In starting devices of this type, particularly when used for engines of agricultural vehicles, the elements of the device are exposed to very heavy fluctuations of stress which frequently make any kind of smooth functioning impossible. In addition, it has been found that in circumstances of extremely low ambient temperatures, it is not possible to bring the elements of the device into operation with adequate certainty because of the effects of frost. These defects very seriously interfere with the operation of the hand starting mechanism.